1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide show display system with BGM, a slide show display method with BGM, an information processing device, a playback device, and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many information processing devices such as personal computers and the like are equipped with slide show functions that take still images that have been captured by a digital camera or the like and automatically display them in a sequence, each for a specified time period, such as five seconds, for example. Some of the slide show functions are slide show functions with background music (BGM) that play back specified music during the slide show display.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-86622, an information processing device is disclosed that is equipped with this sort of slide show function. The information processing device that is described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-86622 internally stores the still images that have been captured by a digital camera or the like and recorded tracks that serve as the BGM. The information processing device automatically displays the still images in a sequence on a television receiver to which it is connected by a cable, while playing back a track that is selected by a user as the BGM.
Moreover, in recent years, it has become possible for the user to configure a home network by freely combining various types of devices at home and to enjoy content by sharing it among a plurality of the devices. In an environment where this sort of home network has been configured, a need exists to be able to take image content and music content that are stored in a DVD recorder, for example, and by operating a separate device, such as a mobile telephone or the like, display a slide show with BGM on a television receiver.
In a case where a slide show with BGM is implemented in a known home network environment by using a separate device to operate on content that is stored in another device, a method that uses a function such as Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) or the like is conceivable.
Specifications have also been established for making coordination among devices simpler, based on existing standards such as UpnP and the like. These specifications are called the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) Guidelines, and as long as the devices are compatible with the DLNA Guidelines, the content can easily be utilized among a plurality of the devices without requiring the user to make any complex settings or the like.